Halo Naruto Challenge
by Nicogen
Summary: see details inside


I don't own Halo or Naruto but god I wish I did so can get the fuck out this town

I have had an idea running around in my head for a while now but unfortunately I don't have the time (college) or the focus (very very bad case of A.D.H.D). But I hope someone will take up the challenge I am posting here on this site.

The Challenge is a Halo and Naruto crossover…I KNOW! I KNOW! NOT VERY ORIGNAL BUT HEAR ME OUT FIRST!

This is my idea is this. Sometime during the 3rd Shinobi war Master Chief and Cortana (if she lives long is an option you decide) crash in the Shinobi Nations ( you can make it crash near Konoha if you want). Minato Namikaze is among the ninja sent to investigate this Burning Metal Ship from the Sky. Simple put it Minato convinces Master Chief to return to the leaf village (but not before putting a Seal that only allows those with Chief Blood running in their veins to enter the Dawn . On the way back you can have an enemy Ninja village (like Iwa) wipe out a civilian village which convinces Chief to step in to help stop the madness of the war. He becomes the second person to receive Flee on sight order just like Minato. Becomes famous for wielding The Sword of Peace aka Energy Sword. And the Hammer of Destruction aka Gravity Hammer. Gets the nickname Steel Demon of the Leaf (Japanese translation-Ha no kōtetsu no dēmon) or something (you decide).

Then you can time skip to end of war where Minato becomes the Fourth Hokage (he doesn't become the fourth till after the war by the way). Then the Nine tales event happens. But this is where the main story happens the stuff above is nothing but a prologue.

Master Chief helps buy time for the fourth to prepare Demon curse seal or (whatever the fourth used). And While The sealing justu Chief cuts the left eye of the Fox with the Sword (giving it that dead eye thing people get, Naruto will ask about this later on causing it to roar in a rage meaning it hates Chief as much as the fourth) and smashing it with the hammer in the jaw resulting it to have its left canine Chipped.

But this also results in the lost of the sword and hammer as the Fox in revenge for its pain strikes Master Chief with such force that in make a crater. But still Chief manages to still stand Barely as his helmet lies at his feet. He chokes up a bunch of blood. He looks up right at the fox and yells "Is that the best shot you got you savage beast I literally been to hell and back you bitch, that was nothing but a slap in the face." (he's only yelling at the fox to keep its focus off Minato

The fox the snarls in rage for the shear fact that a mere human said this to him. As the fox ready its claw to finish the dying man. The fourth manage to complete the Justus sealing the fox within Naruto.

As Gambunta place the fourth in Chief arm Minato look at him and Said "tell the village that I wish for them to see him as a hero" John being a man of few words simply nodded and headed for the village limping and dripping with blood all the way. As he finally made it to the village, a large crowd of both ninja and civilian alike had gather in the center of the village getting ready for a mass evacuation. John stumbled but caught his footing making enough noise that caught the attention of everyone in the crowd.

"Hokage-Sama! Kotetsu-Sama!"(Why they call Chief Kotetsu-Sama is because him not having a last name the Sir name Kotetsu pretty much became his last name given to him by the people. Chief John Steel translated becomes Jon Kotetsu.) Shouted a Jonin.

From the middle of the crowd the Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi came rushing to the front of crowd as John fell to his knees "Someone hurry up and help them!" He ordered "John don't tell he's." the Third asked the bleeding man. "Yes", bloody cough, "and" bloody cough "I to soon will be meeting him at the gates in just a few minutes I can feel it" Very bloody cough! He said managing to get the words out. "We need a medic over here!" Shouted the Third. "No!" Cough "Don't waste time on me all my internal organ are severely damage I'm running on will power right now I just need to say Minato last wish and my own as well to be heard by everyone!" John said yelling the sentence as he spit out more blood. "The fourth's last wish was that the child that holds the Fox be seen as a hero of this village." He said looking at crowd in front of him. "He is not to be seen as the demon but as the guardian that keeps it within a cage." He said standing up but barely. "Do I make myself clear!" He shouted getting many ninja and civilians to shout "We understand Kotetsu-Sama!" "Good" he looked directly at the Third and said. "Sarutobi sir I ask a favor of you, that when my son is strong enough both physically and mentally that you have someone take him to the remains of the Dawn."

The Third bow his head in sadness knowing what was going to happen next. "Yes, and if I able I'll take him there myself." He said. "Thank you Sir" John said as choked on a finally amount of blood and fell to the ground with a heavy thud."

Yes that right I have an idea of the Chief dying and having a son. The idea is of an OC that is the son of Master Chief. Now there are some options to the story. The story above is one of those options just an example. I've had an idea Where Chief didn't have a child till after his death where Danzo had his Root agents extract DNA from his manhood and tired implant them into female Root agent all attempts failures except one.

I thought since Danzo pretty much has Spartan style training for his agent, what's stopping him from doing the same to Chief's child.

That is just another example I thought of. But all my ideas have a common trait. The Child will have the Spartan augmentation naturally apart of him. Resulting in it being a Bloodline.

What this bloodline entails is this

Strength: Tsunade like strength only naturally no chakra involved.

Speed: Speed like Lee's without his weights when 8 at 12 or older at Gai's level

Eyes: with the reaction time of Sharingan, see things easily from long distances but unable to see chakra. Night vision.

Bone: Incredibly hard as steel. Kunai could hit skull head on and bounce off with a ping.

Height: 8 year old 5ft 5 inches 12 year old 6 ft 5 inches 15 year old 7 ft 5-10 inches naturally.

Pain tolerance: Can be set of fire and feel like a sun burn.

Healing factor: bruises gone within hours. Cuts a day. Burns about a week. Muscle damage a week. Broken bones month.

Weakness: unable to use chakra. Vulnerable to Genjustu but will just stab self to break it.

The reason Bloodline is unable to use Chakra is because the Chakra system is absorbed into all system and super charges them but ends up cause lost of chakra system. But is even trade.

I know he sound over powered but that's why now chakra use at all Think Lee on steroids if it helps. And I can't but imagine an 8 year old doing squats with a full grown tree while balancing on a metal pole WARNING FAN GIRL HORDE INCOMING lol

And I thinking of a fight involving the Kid and Chief in the Shippuden war where Chief come back with IMPURE WORLD justu and they end up fighting

So that is the Idea you can write if you want but please write in review about how you're going to do it.


End file.
